Libre!
by Akirem
Summary: No importa el tiempo que se pase en una prision, cuando la libertad al fin llega la eternidad se nos hace poco tiempo para disfrutar con la persona que amamos.


**Aqui les traigo un pequenio, pequenito escrito que se me ocurrio en estos dias, espero les agrade... los personajes no son de mi autoria, pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras... solo la hisotir ha salido de mi inspiracion... bueno las dejo para que leaan y las epero al final para conocer su opinion.**

* * *

**Libre**

El ambiente era tranquilo y se respiraba calma, el silencio inundaba la estancia, aquel lugar de pronto le parecía enorme, pero su corazón no estaba acongojado, no había tristeza marcada en su rostro, solo tranquilidad, sabía que había hecho lo que debía hasta el final, había cumplido con su palabra, ahora, ahora, todo era distinto… y el sol.. Comenzaba a brillar ante sus ojos.

-Susana ha muerto, -la voz a su espalda estaba dolorida, y quebrada, pero él no sintió el deseo de volverse a ver a la mujer que le daba aquel aviso, asintió con la cabeza para indicar que escucho el mensaje.

… Ella, me pidió que le entregara esta carta, la escribió durante su estancia en el hospital, pero su voluntad fue que se la entregara hasta este día, si es que llegaba con la premura que ella presentía…

La mujer se acercó lentamente hasta estar a unos pasos de él, y extendió su mano con el sobre en ella, él se giró y la tomo, hasta entonces la mujer se dio cuenta que el mantenía su equipaje en la mano y su capa en el brazo… partiría. Al notar la sorpresa en la cara de la mujer se vio comprometido a dar una explicación que borrara la preocupación que podía leer en aquel rostro ya anciano.

-Mi deber para con ella ha terminado, no le debo más, mi deuda ha sido saldada y creo que no tiene ningún reproche que hacerme, su hija fue feliz hasta el último momento de su vida… estuve a su lado fielmente y me entregue como debía hacerlo un hombre en mi posición, ahora, no existe más un lazo atándome a este lugar…, sin embargo, debo decirle que he dispuesto todo tal como ella me lo pidió, su funeral será recordado por todo aquel que asista o escuche hablar sobre ello, esta casa ha sido puesta a su nombre así que usted podrá hacer lo que desee con ella, y de la misma manera hay una cantidad de dinero depositada en el banco y con la cual podrá sobrevivir por el resto de sus días… cómodamente. Yo, me voy tal como llegue a ella… sin nada, porque nada necesito de este lugar o de esta vida a la que he estado atado durante estos últimos años, a Susana le entregue todo lo que ella deseaba… y me he quedado solo con lo que a mí me pertenecía… hasta nunca señora Marlow.

Guardo el sobre en el interior de su saco y se colocó su ya acostumbrada capa negra, tomo su valija nuevamente después de colocarla en el suelo por unos segundos y salió de aquella su prisión… el aire frio dela noche le golpeo el rostro y fue como un nuevo aliento de vida, aquel invierno anunciaban seria uno de los más crudos… pero para él era como un bello día de primavera con el sol brillando en todo su esplendor.

**_"Mi amado Terrece:_**

_Si esta carta está en tus manos, es porque ya no estoy entre los vivos, perdóname si es que hasta hoy te hago esta confesión, pero estoy segura que si lo hubiera hecho antes me hubieras abandonado, y entonces mi muerte seria de tristeza._

_Ignoro lo que nos deparara el futuro, pero realmente no me importa, estoy viendo tu rostro dormido frente a mí, en medio delas paredes blancas de este hospital, ella a partido hace más de una hora y tus ojos no has dejado de derramar lágrimas que tratas de disimular manteniendo tu hermosos pelo sobre tu rostro, pero sabes, yo puedo olerlas, puedo sentirlas, pues si tu hubieses partido tras de ella, esas lagrimas amargas que ahora derramas… las estaría derramando yo, pero no ha sido así y eso me da una oportunidad de ser feliz, quizá soy egoísta por interferir de esta manera entre ustedes aun conociendo que el sentimiento que os une jamás morirá, puede verlo en el verde de sus ojos esta tarde cuando entro a despedirse… por ello es que he tomado el valor y he decidido callar lo que debía decirte… porque sé que ella te esperara hasta su muerte… solo espero no vivir lo suficiente como para que esta llegue a ella._

_Terrece, no es necesario que te repita lo que ya he mencionado sobre mis sentimientos y el día en que me enamora de ti, y dela forma en que te seguí amando a pesar de notar tu claro desprecio e indiferencia, sé que aunque nuestros días futuros no estén llenos de ese amor que le profesas a ella, yo ser feliz, porque he ganado, te he ganado para mí, por ello no me arrepiento del dolor de mi pierna perdida, ni de haberla engañado fingiendo que me lanzaría al vacío, deseaba que ella notara que yo también te importaba, aunque no del manera en que deseaba, desde el día que la conocí en chicago supe qué clase de joven era, alguien que se maneja más por el corazón que por la razón, alguien que prefiere la felicidad de los demás antes que la suya y que jamás se aprovecharía de alguien desvalido… como lo he hecho yo…_

_No me lo tomes a mal, pero es que te deseo tanto para mí que no me ha importado nada de lo que tuve que hacer para conseguir alejarla de ti, te lo dije una vez, que no renunciaría a ti, ni por ella ni por nadie, si no eras mío no serias de ella tampoco... por eso… Terry, perdóname, quizá no fue la manera de conseguirte para mí, pero mi confundido pensamiento solo me permitió verlo así, aquella noche del ensayo…yo, yo, perdón. Creo que si te hubiera perdido de la forma en que debía de ser, yo misma hubiera muerto de tristeza al no tenerte y de saber que ella fue tu ultimo pensamiento, porque fue en ella en quien pensaste cuando las luces cayeron, verdad?, sé que así fue, sin embargo no pude endurecer mi corazón lo suficiente como para llegar al fin, y por ello decidí arrojarme a ti para salvarte, y así, esclavizarte a mi… perdóname, perdóname._

_Esta tarde cuando me tomaste en tus brazos para devolverme a mi habitación, fui feliz, porque vi en su mirada que ella sufría un poco de lo que yo he estado sufriendo desde que supe de su existencia y del amor que reflejabas en tu mirada solo para ella, sin embargo me elegiste, no fuiste detrás de ella y la dejaste partir, Terrece, al verte dormir a pesar de que la estés llamando, me siento dichosa, porque ahora serás mío para siempre… te prometo que no te dejare pensar en ella ni por un segundo, seré feliz con lo que tú quieras darme aun si no está incluido tu corazón, pero tu tiempo será a mi lado… y solo para mi sin importar que en tu pensamiento no este yo, sé que será difícil, pero estarás conmigo y lo demás no me importa… no me importa… porque yo te quiero, te quiero…_

_Terrece, ahora eres libre, para cuando tu leas esta confesión, ya no estaré con vida, en este instante no puedo saber cómo ha sido nuestra vida juntos, pero aun así, gracias por cada momento compartido, por cada palabra, por haberme elegido aun sobre ella, gracias Terrece porque aun si no lo he vivido, sé que fui inmensamente feliz por el simple hecho de permanecer a tu lado, y perdóname si nunca te dije que mi accidente no lo fue… pero sé que eso ya no importa porque no existo más, dile a ella que me perdone por ser tan egoísta y haberle robado parte de tu vida… pero que es este corto tiempo comparado con la eternidad?, que puede significar para ella el que le haya robado tu presencia cuando tu corazón y tus pensamientos nunca la abandonaron?,… aun si lo que digo es cierto, pido perdón por mi mal comportamiento, por mi falta de nobleza, por mi debilidad…_

_Terrece, sé que serás feliz, incluso podría jurar que estás leyendo esta carta mientras vas con rumbo a buscarla, te estará esperando, lo sé, ignoro cuentos años tendrán que estar separados, pero serán un segundo cuando estén de frente uno al otro,… Adiós, adiós mi amado Terrece, hoy por fin estarás con quien te pertenece y a quien perteneces… te he robado para mí un corto tiempo, espero, y si no ha sido así, ruego a Dios perdone mi alma… y que en nuestra próxima vida no permita que nos crucemos en el camino… porque entonces, nuevamente… haría todo de la misma manera._

**_Susana Marlow… Granchester."_**

Los trozos de papel volaron el viento y cayeron sobre el camino que el tren dejaba a su paso… sus ojos de mar vieron como uno a uno los pedazos se perdían en la lejanía… Susana tenía razón en algo, si había otra oportunidad de vida… el no perdería el tiempo convirtiéndose en actor… no, apenas encontrara esos ojos verdes se aseguraría de convertirla en su esposa y no permitiría que nadie le robara ni un segundo de tiempo para vivirlo con ella.

La Tarde de otro dia caía cuando el llego a la dirección buscada… el ramo de rosas rojas que llevaba en su mano se agito levemente debido al temblor en su mano… estaba nervioso, la voz que escucho hiso que su corazón palpitara con la rapidez que algún día ya lejano lo hiciera, el aire se acorto en sus pulmones, se giró con mas lentitud deseando que el tiempo se detuviera pero por experiencia sabía que eso era imposible.

-Disculpe… es usted… Terrece Granchester?...- el rostro pecoso, la nariz respingada, risos rebeldes divididos en dos coletas y esa mirada alegre y llena de luz… con el color de…un cielo azul de primavera.

- Yo..Yo soy…- respondió asombrado por aquel parecido, si no fuera por el color de aquellas pupilas, juraría que era ella.

-Mi padre me dijo que algún día vendría y que debía guiarlo… soy Candice Emilia Andrey… mi padre fue su mejor amigo… William Albert Andrey…, el ya no está entre nosotros pero… bueno supongo que conoce todo aún mejor que yo… sígame lo llevare con mama.- comenzó a caminar frente a él, la siguió en silencio, Albert había muerto, ahora conocía la razón de que sus cartas no volvieran a llegar…

Cuando estuvieron frente a "ella", la joven sonrió y se alejó dándole un poco de privacidad… ahí estaba, frente a él, si, esperándolo, tal como lo había previsto Susana…

"Candice White Andrey".

La foto que reposaba sobre la lápida hablaba mucho de la felicidad que ella había conseguido disfrutar, rodeada de niños y sonriendo como siempre lo hiciera, se arrodillo y deposito las rosas frente a su retrato, rosas rojas como las que le enviara cada primavera, cada año, remembrando el día que se conocieron y por supuesto cada aniversario de su separación… al fin podía entregárselas el mismo… a … tendrían la eternidad para ambos…el corazón le dolió… nada extraño para él, sabía lo que vendría pues ya había tenido un par de esos con anterioridad… pero no podía dejarse vencer mientras siguiera preso y por ello había luchado, el dolor se intensifico, pero el sonrió a pesar de que su fuerza flaqueo y lo obligo a apoyarse con una mano sobre la fría lapida frente a él.

-Se siente bien?... -pregunto la joven acercándose y abrazándolo para que no cayera sobre la dura pieza de mármol.

-No te preocupes… al fin iré a …ella, aun me está esperando…- su vista nublada y su anhelo le cumplieron su última voluntad, la mirada de la joven cambio el azul cielo por un verde intenso tal como las esmeraldas… y una duce voz lo llamo…

- "Si, aun te estoy esperando mi mocoso rebelde… has tardado demasiado… pero ahora nadie podrá separarnos más"...

La cansada mano se extendió con dirección al cielo… y una mano delicada lo tomo sacándolo de ese cuerpo débil y cansado… al fin estaban juntos, tal como en sus días de colegio, su cuerpo era nuevamente ágil para correr tras de ella hasta alcanzarla y encerrarla entre sus brazos para después besarla hasta el cansancio como nunca antes lo hiciera… tenían la eternidad.

Candice Emilia miraba al cielo azul de aquella tarde, en sus brazos mantenía el cuerpo de aquel anciano en que se había convertido el hombre que su tía tanto esperara. Candy fue como una madre para sus hermanos y para ella misma, por eso la llamaban madre, y ella los crio como tal después de que su verdadera madre muriera siendo ellos aún muy niños, su padre había muerto apenas unos meses atrás y le había pedido esperar por su viejo amigo en la entrada de la vieja mansión de Lakewood y guiarlo hacia donde se encontraba Candy…

Siendo médico, la joven supo que no había nada que hacer por aquel hombre. Lo acomodo un poco más en sus brazos, viendo la sonrisa que se dibujaba en aquel cansado rostro, no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas por aquellos que no habían podido vivir su amor en plenitud… Terrece Granchester ocuparía al fin el lugar vacío al lado de su amada Pecosa.

* * *

Si, si, lo se, no es un final feliz, pero que se compara una vida con la eternidad?, susana les robo el tiempo de una vida, pero no el amor de la eternida que compratiran, no lo creen?, bueno espero sus reviews para saber que opinan, y bendiones mil para todos aquellos que me leen, nos seguimos leyendo...Akirem


End file.
